Listen
by Queen From Another World
Summary: AU, No Super Power, No Alien, Elemental BoBoiBoyxYaya, Inspired by the Song "Listen" by Beyonce. ""Selama ini aku masih nunggu hadirnya cinta yang baru Aku pun ingin merasakan jatuh cinta lagi dengan orang yang berbeda, tidak dengan kamu. Tapi cinta mu yang masih tertinggal dihatiku menjadi penghalang besar untuk datangnya cinta baru itu. Aku buta, dengan cintamu."


**FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu Listen – Beyonce**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studios. Listen by Beyonce. Story (c) Me**

 **Warning : Typo(s), AU, No Super Power, No Alien, etc.**

 **LISTEN**

Dimanakah cinta itu?  
Yang dulu kamu berikan untukku dengan suka rela tanpa perlu aku memintanya terlebih dahulu. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku ingin meminta cinta itu, sedikit sajaa.. Kumohon izinkan aku merasakan hadirnya cinta itu kembali.

Dimana kasih itu?  
Yang dulu kurasakan dan kudapatkan sepenuhnya dari belai lembut kedua tanganmu.. Ke dua tangan yang selalu menggenggam erat tanganku dan selalu memelukku memberi kehangatan, seperti hangatnya sinar mentari..

Dimana bahagia?  
Bahagia ku..  
Bahagia mu..  
Bahagia kita...

Tuhannn... aku ingin merasakan bahagia itu lagi.  
Satu kali lagi?  
Untuk sejenak?

Atau sedetik...mungkin.

Bolehkah? Aku memohon.  
Berikan aku satu waktu dari sekian banyak waktu yang ia miliki.

Tuhan... aku seorang wanita yang sangat merindukan seorang lelaki yang selama ini kucinta.

Sungguh, aku merindukannya..

Aku Sangat merindukanmu...

...BoBoiBoy Gempa

Yaya termenung, dibalkon kamarnya. Menatap jutaan bintang yang terlukis abstrak dilangit yang gelap. Bisakah matahari terus bersinar? Agar malam tidak menjadi gelap gulita? Tapi, Yaya bersyukur. Karna masih ada bintang-bintang dan bulan yang dapat memberi cahaya untuk kegelapan malam. Meskipun cahayanya tidak seterang sinar... matahari.

"Aku bahagia melihat mu bahagia."

Tersenyum hambar, saat bayangan tentang Gempa melintas didalam imajinasinya tanpa diundang. Terbayang semu saat iqbaal tertawa menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan pada dunia. Kebahagiaannya bersama dianty. Cinta baru yang ia miliki.

' _Tapi, apakah kamu akan menangis?Saat melihat ku menangis ...'_

' _Bisakah kau dengar melodi yang biasanya mengalun dengan indahnya dihatiku, kini berubah menjadi alunan musik yang terdengar sangat memilukan?'_

' _Dan telah berulang kali ku mencoba untutuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku'_

' _Harusnya kau tahu'_

' _Oh, kini aku tak lagi percaya padamu'_

' _Kau tak tahu yang kurasakan'_

' _Aku lebih dari yang kau inginkan'_

' _Kuikuti suara yang kau beri'_

' _Tapi kini harus kutemukan suaraku sendiri'_

Hei? Apa yang sedang kamu fikirkan. Yaya ? Tak sadarkah kamu? Ucapanmu itu secara langsung menjelaskan jika kamu ingin melihat orang yang kamu cinta ikut merasakan sakitnya hati mu.. Cinta mu sedang merasakan bahagia, jangan mencoba untuk merusak kebahagiannya. Walau hanya setitik.

*flashback-on*

Suasana caffe yang bernuansa klassik ini terasa tenang karna pengunjungnya hanya sedikit, banyak meja yang kosong dicaffe saat ini. Mungkin karna suasanya yang sudah mulai memasuki larut malam. Tenang karna suasana yang tidak begitu ramai diisi dengan suara merdu seorang penyanyi bersama gitar akustik andalannya. Beruntung karna masih ada seorang penyanyi yang setia mengusir keheningan suasana caffe, meski waktu semakin malam. Disamping itu, mungkin lebih menguntungkan lagi karna pengunjung lain tidak dapat mendengar apa yang akan dibicarakan BoBoiBoy Gempa- alias Gempa dan Yaya

Gempa dan Yaya menempati meja bernomor-19 yang posisinya dipojok dekat dengan jendela kaca bening yang membuat pengunjung caffe dapat melihat keadaan diluar caffe.

"Aku baru tau, suasana caffe disini kalau malam lebih tenang kaya gini. Aku suka banget sama suasana tenang yang kaya gini. Lain waktu kita dateng kecaffe ini lagi yaa. Kalau bisa kita setiap hari dateng kesininya." senyum Yaya merekah saat menatap suasana caffe yang terasa romantis dengan suasana tenang dan sepii. Menikmati alunan musik sang penyanyi caffe yang sedang disuguhkan, Yaya juga mulai ikut menyanyikan lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan. Meski hanya iqbaal dan dirinya yang dapat mendengar.

HENING.

Tidak ada kata kata yang keluar dari mulut kedua pasangan ini. Gempa terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sedangkan Yaya sedang memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan suara alunan musik yang mengalun dengan indahnya.

"Erh...Yaya?" tanya Gempa hati hati.

Yaya langsung membuka matanya dan menatap kekasihnya dengan hangat "Yaa?"

"Ada yang mau aku sampein ke kamu..." nada bicara Gempa mulai terdengar serius.

"Apaa?" Yaya langsung menatap wajah kekasihnya.

Gempa mendengus. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Biar bagaimana pun juga, ia harus tetap menyampaikannya. Kemudian, ia menarik nafas lalu membuangnya.

"Mulai saat ini aku rasa... kamu harus bahagia, tanpa adanya aku disamping kamu. Aku mau hubungan ini...cukup sampai disini." Gempa memejamkan matanya, menunggu reaksi Yaya.

"Jangan ganggu suasana caffe yang tenang ini dengan lelucon kamu yang gak lucu itu, Gempa." Yaya memberi tatapan tak suka untuk Gempa. Mengira jika Gempa bercanda, tentu saja selama ini hubungan yang terjalin berjalan baik-baik saja, tanpa adanya masalah.

"Aku gak bercanda..."

Yaya menatap Gempa, meminta Gempa untuk berbicara lagi. Mungkin saja Gempa salah berbicara.

"Aku serius, Yaya."

"Kita putus?"

Gempa mengangguk.

"Alasannya?"

"Karna aku mau ngeliat kamu bahagia.."

"Bahagia? Aku udah bahagia. Sangat-sangat bahagia karna aku punya kamu. Kebahagiaan aku udah lengkap dengan hadirnya kamu dihidup ku, Gempa."

"Kebahagiaan kamu yang sesungguhnya bukan aku.."

Heningg..

Yaya diam, mencoba memahami maksud Gempa. Kebahagiaannya selama ini adalah Gempa. Tapi apa Gempa ingin pergi dari hidupnya? Kebagiaan macam apa yang datang lalu pergi meninggalkan luka?

Setelah beberapa saat Yaya bungkam, akhirnya ia mulai membuka suara. Mencoba mengeluarkan apa yang ada dihatinya pada Gempa.

"Gempa,kamu fikir? Dengan kamu akhirin hubungan ini. Hubungan 'kita'. Itu akan buat aku bahagia? Bahagia apa yang diawali tangisan? Sejenak aku berfikir keras, tentang posisi otak kamu sekarang. Otak kamu dimana? Kamu tau kan, Salah satu kebahagian seseorang itu, bisa ngabisin waktunya bersama orang yang dicinta dan mencintainya. Bukan ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya. Begitupun dengan aku, aku gak akan pernah bahagia kalau cinta ninggalin aku. Cinta aku? Kamu. Kebahagiaan aku selama ini? kamu. Tapi, apa kamu mau juga jadi cinta yang membuat ku menangis? Cinta tidak seperti itu."

Yaya menjeda ucapannya, ia ingin bernafas terlebih dahulu dan menetralkan suaranya. Dua kali tarikan nafas rasanya sudah sedikit cukup untuk Yaya kembali membuka suara. Menahan air mata agar tidak terjatuh? Bisakah Yaya bertahan lebih lama lagi, untuk tidak menangis sekarang?

"Gempa... apa cinta itu seperti ini rasanya? Selalu membuat luka dicerita akhirnya? Luka itu datang membawa rasa sakit yang sangat enggan untuk aku rasakan. Saat aku merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta... aku mengira, jika cinta tidak akan sejahat ini. Tidak akan sesakit ini. Tapi nyatanya cinta begitu tega. Cinta itu tidak memiliki rasa belaskasihan terhadapku..."

"Kamu dan cinta sungguh, membuatku mati secara perlahan namun pasti..."

Yaya mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Tanpa disadari air mata itu sudah terjatuh, menembus pertahanannya... Tak jarang tangan mungilnya memutus aliran air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Saat Aliran air mata itu terhapus dari pipinya, namun tak lama terciptalah aliran air mata yang baru. Air mata itu tidak mau berhenti untuk sekarang, ia masih ingin membuat Yaya menangis lebih lama lagi. Suara lembut miliknya terdengar sedikit berat dan serak memilukan. Malam ini Gempa baru saja menyatakan jika hubungan yang sudah mengikatnya dan Yaya harus berakhir. Karna satu alasan yaitu, ingin membuat Yaya bahagia.

Menatap Gempa yang sedang menunduk dihadapannya. Tidak maukah Gempa menatap Yaya sebentar? Setidaknya Gempa tahu bagaimana proses tetesan air mata itu menjadi sebuah aliran kecil di kedua pipinya. Gempa harus tau bagaimana susahnya Yaya untuk bernafas.. Rasa sesak sudah menghirup udara yang ada, sehingga Yaya sulit untuk bernafas normal.

"Kamu gak akan ngerti kenapa aku mau hubungan ini berakhir.."

Perlahan Gempa mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba menatap Yaya yang menangis. Gempa berusaha keras untuk menghirup udara agar ia bisa bernafas. Merasa sesak saat melihat Yaya menangis hebat seperti itu. Kalian tau? Seperti apa rasanya setelah membuat orang yang kita cinta menangis. Menangis karna suatu alasan, yang tidak harus membuatnya menangis?

"Gimana caranya aku bisa ngerti? Sedangkan kamu aja gak kasih aku penjelasan. Mungkin penjelasan terlalu rumit, setidaknya satu kalimat yang membuat aku mampu menerima keputusan kamu?" isakan tangis mulai terdengar ditelinga Gempa. Yaya sudah mencoba untuk menghentikan aksi tangisnya, meskipun ia gagal. Namun Yaya mencobanya lagi dan lagi.

Gempa mengusap permukaan wajahnya dengan kasar. Terlihat sekali wajah Gempa menampakan eksspresi yang sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Setelah itu kedua tangannya terangkat dan terdiam diudara, seolah memint Yaya untuk menghentikan tangisnya. "Oke, aku minta satu. Aku minta kamu berhenti nangis kaya gini. Aku tau kamu itu gadis yang kuat."

"Aku nangis karna kamu. Dan apa salah? Aku menangis saat hati aku terluka parah. Kamu masuk kedalam hati aku membawa karangan bunga mawar yang sangat indah. Tapi apa kamu lupa membuang duri-duri mawar itu? Duri mawar itu menusuki hati aku Gempa! Kamu melukai hati aku. Cinta aku. Semua nyaaa. Kamu melukai semuanyaa.."

*flashback-off*

Yaya menghapus air mata yang baru saja menetes. Rasa sakit pada waktu itu ia rasakan kembali. Tuhan... Yang Yaya mau bukan rasa sakit seperti ini. Tapi bahagia yang dulu pernah ia rasakan bersama Gempa

"Perlu kamu tahu, saat ini Perasaan ku masih sama. Rasa ku masih sama. Dan aku masih sama, yaitu aku yang masih mencintaimu..."

"Selama ini aku masih menunggu. Menunggu hadirnya cinta yang baru. Aku pun ingin merasakan jatuh cinta lagi dengan orang yang berbeda, tidak dengan kamu. Tapi cinta mu yang masih tertinggal dihatiku menjadi penghalang besar untuk datangnya cinta baru itu. Aku buta, dengan cintamu."

Duri mawar itu masih menancap dalam dihatiku. Sakit. Perih. Pedih. Bisakah kamu merasakan itu? Gempa, aku ingin berbagi rasa itu dengan mu. Mau kah kamu? Bersediakah kamu? Rela kah kamu? Untuk merasakan apa yang kurasa? Rasa sakitnya duri yang menghujam hatiku itu, hati ku semakin terluka lebih dalam... Aku mohon, berhenti melukai hatiku dengan cara halusmu. Aku mulai lelah. Aku mulai merasa jenuh. Harapanku untukmu kembali semakin memudar. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat masih dapat kurasakan. Bantu aku tersenyum, sedikit saja...

PLEASE...

JUST...

LISTEN...

 _ **Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete**_

 _ **Listen, to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning  
To find release**_

 _ **Oh, the time has come  
For my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ _ **  
Listen, I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home, in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known**_

 _ **Oh, now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you gave to me  
But now I gotta find my own**_

 **** _ **You should have listened  
There is someone here inside  
Someone I'd thought had died  
So long ago**_

 _ **Oh, I'm screaming out, and my dreams will be heard  
They will not be pushed aside on words  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ _ **  
Listen, I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home, in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known**_

 _ **Oh, now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you gave to me  
But now I gotta find my own**_

 _ **I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't  
If you won't**_

 _ **Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start  
But I will complete**_

 _ **Oh, now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you've made of me  
I followed the voice you think you gave to me  
But now I gotta find my own  
My own**_

 **A/N : Saya kembali dengan FF ONESHOT pertama saya *ketawa evil* erh...kayaknya gak 100% mirip sama lagunya Queen Bey /emang/ Intinya, adalah since yang ngambil dari lirik lagunya Queen Bey (^0^') Ya sekiranya segitu ajalah. A/N nya gak usah panjang panjang. Saya masih NewBie. Makasih bagi yang udah mau baca FF ini. Review please! Karna review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya.**


End file.
